Irgendwann wird der Schmerz beständig.
Hey,dies ist eine kleine Brittana story hoffe euch gefällt sie viel spaß beim lesen und über kommentare würde ich mich auch freuen :) ♥ thumb|160px 'Prolog' In mir fühlt es sich leer an. Ich fühl mich als wäre mein Herz zersprungen und ich darf die Teile mühsam aufheben, und dann ein Blick und ich denke an das was war. Schon liegen alle Teile wieder auf dem Boden. Ich muss loslassen, doch Erinnerungen sind alles was mir bleiben. Den Teil will ich nicht wegwerfen, doch es wird schwerer. thumb|316px Sie hat ihn mir vorgezogen, hat einen Krüppel über mich gestellt. „ Ich liebe dich Santana, aber ich liebe auch Artie, ich kann ihn nicht verlassen!“ Wie sie mich angesehen hatte, so ehrlich und unschuldig, als hätte sie mir nicht gerade das Herz gebrochen. Aber sie hatte es, und zwar schnell und ohne zurückzusehen. Danach war nichts mehr so wie es früher war, Brittany hatte mich verändert, auch jetzt, aber nicht zum Positiven. Ich wurde wieder zur Bitch und zwar im vollen Modus. Leute die mich komisch ansahen konnten sich sicher sein am nächsten Tag einen kalten Slushi in ihrem Gesicht zu spüren, es war mir egal welcher Footballspieler eine Freundin hatte, ich nahm sie mir alle vor. Ich sah dass es ihr weh tat, es machte sie fertig wie ich sie behandelte. Früher hatte ich vor ihrem Schließfac h gewartet, aber jetzt stapfte ich arrogant und ohne zurückzusehen an ihr vorbei und musste mich zusammenreißen nicht loszuschluchzen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte man sie gerade geschlagen war einfach zu viel für mich. Alles was ich wollte war zu ihr zurückzulaufen und sie zu umarmen. Ihr zu sagen wie sehr ich sie liebte und das ich sie brauchte. Aber ich konnte es nicht, ich ignorierte ihre Anrufe, ihre verzweifelten Versuche mit mir zu reden. Sogar nachdem sie schluchzend vor meiner Haustür stand und mich bat mit ihr zu reden schlug ich ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Ich konnte nachts noch immer ihre verzweifelten Schluchzer hören, die ihr tief aus der Kehle drangen, doch ich konnte nicht. Sie hatte Artie mir vorgezogen. Jeden Tag musste ich mit ansehen wie sie bei dem Krüppel auf dem Schoß saß und glücklich war. Sie lächelte und sah ihn mit diesem Ausdruck an, dem Ausdruck von dem ich dachte dass er nur mir galt. Ich konnte nicht weiter hinsehen, brauchte etwas um mich von ihr abzulenken, von diesem Blick voller Liebe, diesem Blick der nicht mir galt.Ich wusste dass sie mich liebte, doch das reichte mir nicht, denn sie liebte auch Artie.Also setzte ich mich sichtbar für alle auf Karofskys Schoß und zog meine Show ab, denndas war es was Santana Lopez tat, sie schaute nur voraus und niemals zurück.Doch alles was ich wollte war die Vergangenheit, denn die Vergangenheit war Sie. Sogar die Freundschaft beendet?! Ich konnte nichts mehr fühlen, ich wusste dass ich es nicht mehr konnte. Nachdem was passiert war, störte es mich nicht mehr in Geringsten irgendjemanden zu slushien oder die verzweifelten Gesichter der Mädchen zu sehen, die gerade ihren Freund mit Santana Lopez gesehen hatten. Heute war das keine Ausnahme. Ich stand an meinem Spind, den Slushie in der Hand und wartete auf mein nächstes Opfer, es konnte jeder sein, es brauchte schon lange keinen Grund mehr irgendjemandem diese Freude zu bereiten. „ Für dich Hobbit“, sagte ich und eh Sie sich versah wurde ihr Oberkörper von der roten eisigen Flüssigkeit bedeckt. Ihr Ausdruck war wie immer preislos, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und die Arme in einer schützenden Geste vorgesteckt. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen ging ich an ihr vorbei und als ich die nächste Ecke umrundete sah ich die beiden, sie saß auf seinem Schoß und gab ihm einen süßen Kuss auf die Wange, während er grinste als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Es machte mich krank das zu sehen, ich hatte versucht dem hier so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber plötzlich konnte ich diese ganze Fassade nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten, ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Das einzige was ich wollte war mich irgendwo zusammenzurollen und zu weinen, mich einfach ins Vergessen weinen. Ich spürte das Stechen hinter meinen Augen, aber Santana Lopez würde niemals auf den Fluren der McKinley weinen. So schnell ich konnte lief ich zu den nächsten Toiletten und bemerkte dabei nicht wie Britt mich ansah und sich von Artie löste.thumb|294px Ich versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, doch die Schluchzer die aus meiner Kehle drangen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Es ging nicht mehr, ich hatte wochenlang so getan als würde es mir nichts aus machen, als wäre es nur unser Rummachen gewesen das mich interessiert hatte, aber das war es nicht. Es war Sie, es war Brittany, sie war einfach so perfekt. Ja perfekt war das richtige Wort, und doch hatte dieses perfekte Mädchen mein verdammtes Herz gebrochen, von dem die meisten nicht einmal wussten dass ich es besaß. Ich konnte das leise Quietschen der aus aufstoßenden Tür vernehmen und leise Schritte die vor meiner Kabine halt machten. Oh verdammt dachte ich, niemand sollte Santana Lopez so sehen, mit zerknitterten Kleidern und verschmiertem Make-up. Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und wartete darauf, demjenigen der die Tür aufstieß einen bissigen Kommentar an den Kopf zu schmeißen. Doch als sich die Tür öffnete war alles was ich herausbrachte ein geflüstertes: „Britt.“ Doch bevor ich etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, hatte sie sich praktisch neben mich geworfen und drückte mich fest an sich. Es tat so gut endlich wieder ihre Wärme zu spüren, ihren Duft einzuatmen und einfach bei ihr zu sein. Für einen kurzen Moment drückte ich mein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf bevor mir bewusst wurde was ich hier tat. Mit einem Ruck löste ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung und sah sie geschockt an. „ Britt, was soll das“, fragte ich sie unsicher, aber auch verärgert. Sie öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber jetzt war ich in voller Fahrt. „ Denkst du kannst hier einfach so herkommen und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen, nach all dem was du getan hast. Du tust mir weh Brittany, ich kann das nicht. Ok du hast dich für den Krüppel entschieden, ich hab’s begriffen. Willst du mir das jetzt noch mehr unter die Nase reiben“, sagte ich bitter und schaute sie mit meinem tränen verschmierten Gesicht an. Auch ihr liefen mittlerweile Tränen über das Gesicht und das machte mich wütend. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Wieso fing sie an zu weinen, wenn sie es war die mir weh tat. „ Santana bitte, hör mir zu. Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „ Weißt du was Brittany? Ich will deine bescheuerten Entschuldigungen nicht mehr hören. Geh doch zurück zu Stubbles McKrüpplepants und erzähl ihm was los ist“, und damit stürmte ich aus der Kabine und ließ eine schluchzende Brittany hinter mir zurück. Herz ausschütteln bei Rachel !! Den Rest des Tages schaffte ich es nicht auch nur irgendjemanden anzusehen, ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich hatte Angst das egal wer mir in die Augen sah, sehen würde wie verletzt ich war. Nach dem Gespräch war mir klar geworden das ich ihr wehgetan hatte, ich hatte sie nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, alles was sie wollte war sich entschuldigen und ich hatte sie einfach sitzen lassen, so verzweifelt. Doch es ging nicht, wenn ich daran dachte das sie Trost bei Artie finden würde, wollte ich einfach nur kotzen. Sie gehörte doch mir,wir waren es die füreinander bestimmt waren, das hatten wir uns doch geschworen als wir als siebenjährige in ihrem Baumhaus geheiratet hatten. Es war immer Santana und Brittany gewesen und das wollte ich wieder haben, aber solange sie mit ihm zusammen war ging das einfach nicht, ich wusste das es nachdem was ich ihr gesagt hatte, nie wieder genug sein würde nur ihre beste Freundin zu sein. Ich wollte mehr als das, ich wollte ihre Freundin sein. Nachdem ich Mathe überstanden hatte machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu meinem Spind um meine Bücher weg zu bringen und als ich gerade meinen Spind schloss, ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir. „ Santana, könnte ich mit dir reden, wenn du deine geschätzte Zeit dafür opfern könntest“, faselte sie drauflos in ihrem üblich viel zu hohen Ton. Verdammt, ich wollte mit niemandem reden, aber selbst mir tat Rachel Berry heute leid, auch wenn ich das niemals laut äußern würde. „ Was ist Berry? Wenn es wieder um deinen dämlichen Duettvorschlag geht, ich sagte bereits ich singe nicht mit dir“, wiederholte ich zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal in einem genervten Ton. „ So sehr ich das auch begrüßen würde Santana, es geht um Brittany!“ Bei ihrem Namen wurde ich plötzlich wieder hellhörig, was war passiert, hatte dieser Krüppel ihr wehgetan? Invalide oder nicht, er würde noch spüren was es hieß sich mit Santana anzulegen. „ Was ist mit ihr Berry, spuck’s endlich aus“, fauchte ich sie wütend an. „ Ich denke ihrem mentalen Zustand nach zu urteilen geht es ihr sehr schlecht, ich fand sie völlig aufgelöst auf der Toilette, als ich vorhatte mir den Slushie, den nun ja du mir ins Gesicht geschüttet hast abwaschen wollte. Als ich sie fragte wie es zu ihrem Zustand kam, murmelte sie nur irgendwas davon das sie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte und das sie Santana nicht verlieren dürfte, was mich darauf schließen ließ das es ein Problem zwischen euch beiden gibt. Ist es so Santana“, fragte sie mich und sah mich mit einem durchdringendem Blick an, der so voller Anteilnahme war, das ich mich fragte woher die kam. Ich war immer gemein zu ihr gewesen, und doch stand sie hier und kümmerte sich um mich. Plötzlich hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis ihr alles zu erzählen und so ergriff ich ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre Hand und zog sie in den Chorraum. „ Santana“, schrie sie leise auf als wir im Chorraum waren. „ Was sollte diese Aktion, wenigstens ein kleiner Hinweis auf deine Aktion wäre freundlich gewesen um mich auf das vorzubereiten was kommt“, sagte sie dramatisch und strich sich dann den karierten Rock glatt. „ Hör zu Hobbit, ich werde dir jetzt erzählen was los ist und ich schwöre dir wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst dann wird es nicht bei einem Slushie bleiben, kapiert“, fragte ich sie in meiner besten Lima Heights Stimme und war ziemlich stolz auf mich selbst, als ich sah wie sie sichtbar schluckte und dann nervös nickte. „ Britt und ich wir haben in letzter Zeit Probleme, ich meine ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das wirklich erzählen sollte, aber ich habe Gefühle für Britt, Gefühle die mich ziemlich lange verwirrt haben und als ich endlich den Mut hatte ihr zu sagen was für Gefühle es waren, willst du wissen welche Gefühle Rachel? Liebe, ich liebe sie mit meinem ganzen Herzen. Und sie erzählt sie mir dass sie Ihn nicht verlassen kann, dass sie diesen Gott verdammten Krüppel nicht verlassen kann, weil sie ihn auch liebt. Was soll ich tun hm, Berry was denkst du sollte ich tun? Und als sie dann kam, da konnte ich nicht mehr, ich bin ausgerastet, ich weiß dass ich sie verletzt habe. Was denkst du wie verdammt weh mir das tut, aber ich kann es nicht, ich kann nicht mehr nur ihre Freundin sein, ich kann nicht mir ansehen wie sie mit glücklich ist, mit jemand anderem glücklich ist. Ich will dass sie glücklich ist, aber sie soll es mit mir sein, verstehst du“, nachdem ich meine Rede beendet hatte war ich weinend auf dem Klavierhocker zusammengesunken. Ich wusste nicht was ich von ihr erwarten sollte, aber als sie mich plötzlich hochzog und umarmte war ich um es milde auszudrücken geschockt. Ich ließ mich gerade von Rachel Berry umarmen und ganz ehrlich? Es tröstete mich. „ Santana, es tut mir aufrichtig leid, wirklich. Ich weiß wie schwer das für dich sein muss, ich weiß was du durchmachst, wirklich. Aber ich denke nicht dass es dir etwas bringen wird, sie weiterhin zu ignorieren und so zu tun als würde sie dir nichts bedeuten, denn nach meinem Urteil bedeutet sie dir ziemlich viel, oder“, fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „ Sie bedeutet mir alles“, flüsterte ich noch immer mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „ Dann weißt du was du tun musst, oder“, sagte sie und lächelte jetzt breit. „ Ich denke nicht dass es so einfach ist, Rachel. Ich habe ihr gesagt dass ich sie liebe und sie hat Artie vorgezogen, ich weiß was sie denkt. Sie liebt mich, aber anscheinend nicht genug. Sie wird ihre Meinung nicht ändern“, sagte ich und ließ kraftlos meine Schultern nach vorne sinken. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Hier saß ich, im Chorraum, mit Rachel Berry und erzählte ihr meine Probleme. „ Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht warum sie ihn nicht verlassen will? Sie ist gutmütig Santana, sie will ihn nicht verletzen, ihn nicht betrügen, sie weiß wie glücklich Artie ist. Sie liebt dich mehr als alles andere Santana, selbst ein Blinder könnte das sehen. Du musst ihr klar machen das du ohne sie nicht kannst, das es ohne sie die reinste Hölle für dich ist, denn Santana ich kann sehen wie du leidest, jeder kann das. Auch wenn du denkst das du es verstecken kannst. Sie wird das richtige tun Santana, denn sie ist Brittany. Du weißt das am besten“, sagte sie mir mit einer Stärke die ich wünschte auch zu haben. „ Du hast Recht Rachel, du hast Recht“, sagte ich und nachdem ich Rachel umarmt hatte verließ ich so schnell wie möglich und immer noch in Tränen den Chorraum. Alles nur ein traum oder passiert das wirklich? thumb|324px Ich konnte es nicht, ich wusste nicht warum aber es ging nicht. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich zwei Stunden vor ihrer Tür gewartet und mir immer wieder befohlen zu ihr zu gehen, aber es ging nicht. Irgendwas hielt mich davon ab, wahrscheinlich der Gedanke das Artie bei ihr sein könnte. Deswegen lag ich jetzt hier, alleine auf meinem Bett und starrte das Foto auf meinem Nachttisch an, wir waren gerade 17 und standen zusammen auf dem Footballfeld, unsere kleinen Finger verhackt und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Es war das erste Mal gewesen das wir unser Team angefeuert hatten, wir waren endlich Cheerios. Damals war mir das alles so wichtig vorgekommen, Jungs und Cheerleading und Party. Heute war alles was ich wollte Britt. Ich liebte sie über alles und doch konnte ich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, wieso war das Leben nur so unfair. Wieso eigentlich? Vielleicht war ich nicht immer nett zu allen gewesen, ok vielleicht musste der Eine oder Andere manchmal leiden, aber hatte ich das deswegen verdient? Plötzlich unglaublich wütend nahm ich das Foto vom Tisch und schmiss es gegen die Wand. Das Glas des Rahmens splitterte und fiel in kleinen Scherben auf den Boden, welche das Mondlicht reflektierten. Sie hatte alles kaputt gemacht, alles. Ich ließ einen frustrierten Schrei los und stürzte mich auf die Fotos die noch auf meinem Schrank standen, eins nach dem anderen landete auf dem Boden. Sie zersprangen mit einem lauten Klirren, irgendwann war mein Boden voller Scherben bedeckt und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien. Ich hatte das nicht verdient, warum konnte sie mich nicht einfach lieben, warum? Mit einem lauten Schluchzen sank ich auf den Boden und flüsterte in die Stille des Raumes: „ Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach lieben?“ „ Ich liebe dich Sanny, das tue ich wirklich“, kam die geflüsterte Antwort vom anderen Ende des Raumes. Mein Kopf schoss in die Höhe, denn für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich mich gefragt ob ich schon angefangen hätte zu halluzinieren, aber da stand sie. Ihr Haar war offen und floss ihr sanft über die Schultern, es wurde vom Mond beschienen und glänzte silbern. Ich konnte spüren wie sie mich mit diesen azurblauen Augen ansah, konnte förmlich ihren Blick auf mir spüren. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und fragte dann leise: „Was machst du hier Brittany, wer hat dich reingelassen?“ „ Deine Mom hat mir aufgemacht und gesagt du würdest schon seit Stunden in deinem Zimmer sein und nicht rauskommen. Was hast du gemacht Santana“, fragte sie und deutete dabei auf die Scherben die überall auf dem Boden verteilt waren. Ich bemerkte wie sie immer näher an mich herantrat, ich konnte schon wieder ihren Duft wahrnehmen. „ Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht“, fauchte ich sie an, doch es kam mehr als eine stockende Antwort heraus, weil ich meine Tränen immer noch nicht zurückhalten konnte. „ Oh San“, sagte sie mitfühlend und mit einem großen Schritt war sie bei mir und schlang ihre Arme um mich. Es fühlte sich so gut an, aber auch so falsch. Unsanft stieß ich sie von mir weg und als ich den Schmerz in ihren Augen sah, flüsterte ich fast bettelnd:“ Bitte Brittany, bitte!“ Dicke Tränen rollten mir über die Wangen und ich wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt, wahrscheinlich hatte ich in meinem Leben noch nie soviel geweint, aber ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören. „ Santana, sieh mich an, bitte“, sagte sie sanft und doch bestimmend. Ich hatte meine Augen weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet, als ich spüren konnte wie sie mir ihren Finger unter mein Kinn legte und meinen Kopf langsam auf ihre Augenhöhe hochzog. „ Ich liebe dich Santana, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, weißt du das eigentlich“, fragte sie mich, während sie mir sanft mit ihrem Daumen eine Träne abwischte. „ Das bedeutet nichts Britt, du bist mit Artie zusammen und ich will dass du glücklich bist“, erklärte ich ihr, denn im Endeffekt wollte ich dass sie glücklich war und wenn ich es nicht sein konnte der sie glücklich machte, dann wenigstens jemand den sie liebte. „ Natürlich bedeutet dass etwas Dummerchen. Mit dir bin ich glücklich San, du bist es dir mir hilft, du bist es die mich nie dumm nennt und du stehst zu mir für das was ich bin. Ich mag Artie, er ist ein guter Kerl, aber ich liebe dich. Ich kann sehen wie sehr du leidest Santana und ich hasse es dich leiden zu sehen, ich hasse es genauso sehr wie Lord Tubbingtons angefangen hat zu Rauchen“, dabei lächelte sie mich an und ich konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. Vielleicht hatte ich doch noch nicht verloren. „ Ich will mit dir zusammen sein Santana, ich war dumm das nicht früher zu bemerken, aber Artie, ich konnte doch nicht einfach“, flüsterte sie und ich sah wie ihr ein paar Tränen die Wangen runterrollten. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen sie traurig zu sehen. „ Hey Britt hör auf so etwas zu sagen, du bist nicht dumm. Du bist das einzigartigste süße Mädchen das ich kenne, hörst du? Ich weiß dass du Arie nicht verletzen wolltest ok, und ich bin dir nicht sauer. Wenn er dich wirklich liebt wird er verstehen das du das tust was dein Herz dir sagt. Und wenn nicht hey er ist nur ein blöder Junge“, sagte ich lächelnd und wischte ihr die Tränen weg. „ Alles was zählt bist du Santana“, sagte sie leise und sah mich dabei ernst an. Ihr Blick war so voller Liebe das ich nicht anders konnte als lächeln. „ Wann bist du nur so schlau geworden“, fragte ich sie und zog sie an mich, es tat so gut sie wieder bei mir zu spüren, zu wissen dass ich sie endlich hatte. Sie verbarg ihren Kopf in meiner Halsgrube und sanft strich ich ihr über ihr seidiges Haar. „ Heißt das wir sind jetzt ein Paar“ flüsterte ich in den Raum und ich spürte wie sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück zog und mich ansah. „ Nein“, sagte sie und ich spürte mein Herz brechen. „ Erst muss ich mit Artie Schluss machen, er hat es nicht verdient dass ich ihn betrüge. Aber dann Santana, ja dann sind wir ein Paar. Endlich“, sagte sie lächelnd und ich spürte wie mein Herz einen Satz machte. Ich hatte es endlich geschafft, sie war mein. Und das mit dem Krüppel würden wir auch noch hinbekommen. „ Ich liebe dich Brittany“, sagte ich und dieses Mal brauchte ich keine Angst davor zu haben, das sie es nicht erwidern würde. Ein Herz gebrochen und das andere mit Liebe gefüllt! Ich hatte schon immer gewusst das ich nicht die Schlauste war, oder besser gesagt wurde es mir schon immer bewusst gemacht, in Form von bissigen Kommentaren oder indem sie mich behandelten als wäre ich ein Baby. Vielleicht wusste ich nicht viel über Algebra oder den amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg, aber ich konnte sehen wie Leute sich fühlten, ich sah es in ihren Augen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck und an ihrer Körperhaltung. Ich hatte gesehen wie sehr Santana gelitten hatte, ich konnte es an ihren gebeugten Schultern erkennen, diesem aufgesetzten Ist mir doch egal-Gesicht, aber vor allen Dingen an ihren Augen. Ihr Blick war leer gewesen und ihre sonst so unglaublich braunen Augen schimmerten matt. Ich wusste das sie mir nur weh getan hatte um sich zu schützen, das war es was Santana tat, das hatte sie schon als kleines Mädchen gemacht um sich davor zu bewahren verletzt zu werden. Auch mir tat es weh, so sehr das mein Herz schmerzte als würde jemand versuchen es mir zu stehlen, oder so wie ich mir einen Herzinfarkt vorstellte. Doch ich konnte Artie nicht verlassen, er sah so glücklich aus, und wie er mich ansah. Mit diesem Blick voller Liebe und Fürsorge, ich wusste das ich ihm nicht das Herz brechen konnte, also brach ich Santanas.Im Nach hinein merkte ich das es nicht das war was mein Herz wollte, mein Herz wollte schon immer Santana und nachdem was in der Toilette passiert war hatte ich gemerkt wie schwer es für uns beide war. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, wenn er mich liebte dann würde er verstehen das ich das tat was mein Herz wollte. Was nicht hieß das es das Ganze leichter machte, ich fühlte mich als müsste ich gleich einen Spanisch test schreiben, obwohl ich wusste das Santana mir die Antworten zuschieben würde. „Sie war bei dir Brittany“, sagte ich mir selbst und als ob sie wüsste woran ich dachte nahm sie meine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „ Egal was kommt Britt, ich bin bei dir“, sagte sie mir und es klang wie ein Versprechen. Ich nickte ihr zu und löste mich dann von ihr um zielstrebig auf Arie zu zugehen. Er saß vor seinem Spind und war gerade dabei sein Physikbuch zu verstauen. „ Artie wir müssen reden“, brachte ich mit gepresster Stimme hervor. Plötzlich wollte ich das ganze hier nicht mehr, ich wollte zurück in Santanas’ Zimmer und mich eng an sie drücken, wollte ihre Wärme neben mir spüren und ihren Geruch nach Vanille einatmen. „ Britt ich schwöre dir Lord Tubbington hat dein Tagebuch nicht gelesen, Katzen sind zu so etwas gar nicht fähig“, sagte er und in seiner Stimme klang leichte Entnervtheit mit. „ Sind sie doch“, murmelte ich und erinnerte mich dann wozu ich hier war. „ Artie, ich kann nicht mehr, ich meine wir, also du und ich“, stammelte ich, ich konnte es einfach nicht, ich konnte sein Herz nicht brechen sehen, ich mochte ihn zu sehr dafür.„ Brittany, was ist los, ich hab wirklich nicht ewig Zeit“, sagte er ohne mich anzublicken und schloss seinen Spind.„ Artie, ich hab dich wirklich gerne, sehr gerne sogar und du warst wirklich nett zu mir, aber ich kann das nicht mehr. Mein Herz sagt mir etwas anderes, ich liebe dich Artie, aber eher wie einen Freund. Und es gibt da jemanden, den ich wirklich liebe, über alles und es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an sie warten zu lassen“, flüsterte ich verlegen und schaute zu Boden. Ich wollte nicht in seine Augen sehen, ich wusste dass er mich voller Trauer und Wut ansehen würde. „Heißt das du machst Schluss mit mir? Und du kannst Sie nicht warten lassen, wen meinst du mit Sie Brittany? Santana oder, es war schon immer Santana. Wie kannst du nur so dumm sein, siehst du nicht dass sie dich nicht liebt. Sie macht das nur, weil sie haben will was sie eigentlich nicht kriegen kann. Denkst du wirklich Santana liebt dich“, fragte er mich verärgert und ich konnte spüren wie er mich anstarrte. Was er gesagt hatte stimmte nicht, oder? Sie liebte mich, das hatte sie mir gesagt und ich konnte sehen wie ihre Augen aufleuchteten sobald sie mich sah. Nein, sie liebte mich und trotzdem verletzten mich Arties Worte sehr. Ich konnte meine Tränen plötzlich nicht länger zurückhalten und versuchte einen leisen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. „Sie liebt mich“, flüsterte ich unsicher und plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich eine warme Hand in meine eigene flocht. „ Das tue ich Britt, das tu’ ich wirklich“, sagte sie bestimmt und trotzdem sanft. Ich sah hoch und sah wie sich mich mit einem leichten Lächeln ansah und ich musste unwillkürlich zurücklächeln. Sie wandte sich von mir ab und trat einen Schritt an Artie heran: „Hör mal zu Zwerg, wenn du Brittany noch einmal in irgendeiner Weise verletzen solltest, dann schwöre ich dir wirst du eines Tages vor dem Bus landen und niemand, wirklich niemand wird etwas davon bemerkt haben. Und willst du noch was wissen Hirni? Ich liebe Brittany, ich liebe sie wirklich über alles, mehr als du je mit deinem halb gelähmten Körper fähig wärst“, fuhr sie ihn wütend an.Köpfe drehten sich zu uns und Schüler blieben stehen um unserem Gespräch zu lauschen, auch Santana hatte das mitbekommen. „ Was glotzt ihr alle so ihr Loser? Falls ihr es eben noch nicht gehört habt, ich liebe Brittany Susan Pierce und wenn irgendeiner von euch auch nur daran denken sollte ihr weh zutun, dann werde ich euer Leben beenden, und zwar lang und qualvoll. Verstanden“, fragte sie in einen totenstillen Gang. Plötzlich schienen es alle wirklich eilig zu haben in ihre Klassenräume zu kommen. „ Warum bist du eigentlich so eine Bitch die ganze Zeit“, fragte Artie leise und doch klang er wütend, um nicht zu sagen sehr wütend. Plötzlich konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten, das war zu viel, niemand nannte Santana so etwas. „ Sie ist keine Bitch Artie, du bist einfach nur zu dumm hinter ihre Fassade zu sehen, wenn du Santana kennen würdest dann würdest du wissen das sie der freundlichste, hilfsbereiteste und ehrlichste Mensch ist, den es gibt“, sagte ich und fühlte mich schlau dabei, etwas zu wissen von dem niemand anderes wusste. „ Wie konnte ich nur mit dir zusammen sein“, murmelte er und rollte dann davon. Ich spürte schon wieder Tränen in meinen Augen aufsteigen, als ich spürte wie Santana dabei war ihm hinterher zueilen. Ich hörte wie sie murmelte: „ Na warte Krüppel, du bist so gut wie tot!“ Schnell griff ich nach ihrer Hand und drehte sie zu mir um. „ Lass es Sanny, er ist es nicht wert.“ „ Oh nein Britt, was er gesagt hat war absoluter Shit, dafür wird er bezahlen“, sprach sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ich konnte den Ärger in ihren Augen sehen. Wenn sie wütend war bekam sie eine Falte auf der Stirn, ich wollte nicht dass sie wütend war. Sanft strich ich ihr über die Stirn und augenblicklich verschwand die Falte und ich merkte wie sie unter meiner Berührung nachgab. „ Es tut mir so Leid, Britt. Ich wollte nicht dass er so was sagt“, flüsterte sie leise, so als wäre sie beschämt, dafür dass sie gerade so mutig gewesen war und ihr Geheimnis vor der ganzen Schule preisgegeben hatte. „ Hey San, du hast nichts, aber auch gar nichts falsch gemacht. Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich und es ist egal was andere denken. Nur du und ich zählen“, sagte ich sanft und sah sie dabei mit einem Lächeln an. thumb|326px„Aber“, doch weiter kam sie nicht, ich hatte genug davon das sie die ganze Zeit redete also versiegelte ich ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.Ich hatte sie, endlich und ich wusste das ich sie nie wieder gehen lassen würde.Ich wusste sie ist die frau meines lebens und ich will sie nie wieder hergeben. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Santana Lopez Kategorie:Brittany Pierce